Another Egg?
by xango1922
Summary: Amu wakes up to find ANOTHER egg. THIs one reminds her and her Charas of Ikuto. Is it a sign of things to come? Only gonna be a few chapters. RxR. we all know you want to, especially since it's Amuto. FUNNY AWKWARD SCENES INSIDE!
1. Another Egg, Seriously?

**Here's the Amuto story I promised some of you guys! Like I said, it's pretty good and funny… I love Ikuto. :3 Anyway, Read And Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. We all know that if I or you did, Ikuto and Amu so would have gotten together.**

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I was sitting straight up on my bed: Pillow on the floor, blanket hanging off the bed, and my Charas floating close to me.

"What's wrong Amu?" said a tired Ran, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. Couldn't it have waited till later?" asked Miki with a yawn. Suu and Dia just nodded in agreement. All I could do was point and stare with a dropped jaw at what lay at my legs. A new egg just sat there, nestled in the blankets.

It was exactly like the others except for the purple coloring and the crosses that decorated the sides. It reminded me a lot of Ikuto, and I wondered if this was a sign of things to come. I could feel it's warmth on my legs, and it pained me to pick it up. I examined it, and wondered what kind of Chara would hatch from it. What kind of would-be self would wake up inside me?

"Amu-chan, it's so pretty-desu," said Suu.

"It reminds me of Ikuto," said Dia. The other Charas nodded, and I looked at them like they were crazy, as I tried to hide the fact I had thought the same thing. But, one thing was for sure. If everyone thought it was Ikuto-like, something Ikuto-like would probably come out.

"Amu-chan!" shouted Ran. "You're gonna be late for school again!"

"What?" I shouted, as I picked up my alarm clock and brought it close to my face to look at the numbers. "Damn it." I jumped from my bed and laid the egg back on the blankets where I found it. "Watch the egg, as I get ready," I directed my Charas. They nodded, as I ran to the bathroom. I turned the faucet on, and started to pull a hairbrush though my hair. After a few minutes the knots were all out, so I dropped the brush and picked up my toothbrush. I quickly brushed my teeth and spat, and then turned off the water. I put a small tail in my hair with a cross clip, and went back into the bedroom.

After a quick change into my school uniform, I gathered up my Charas and my new egg into the little box I kept with me, and bolted for the kitchen downstairs. After I jumped down the last 5 steps, and made a safe landing, I went to the kitchen and picked up a piece of toast.

"Waking up late again, Amu-chan?" my mother asked.

"Yep! Thanks for breakfast," I said with the toast half shoved in my mouth. "Gotta go, Mom. Love you." I ran up to her and hugged her, then turned on my heel, and ran out the door. After it was closed behind me, I looked down to see Ran with her head poking out of the little box.

"Ran. Character Change, please," I said. Even as I spoke, I didn't stop running.

"Aye aye, Amu-chan!" I quickly went through my Character Change and ran faster and harder than I had before. I passed many houses and streets in seconds with record time, and before I knew it, I was at a train crossing.

I stood there trying to catch my breath when a sudden cry got my attention.

"Useless," it said. I turned around to see a small X egg floating above me. "Useless."

"My heart, Unlock!" I shouted. I transformed with Ran, and readied myself for a fight. The egg came at me, but I quickly jumped out of the way and used my Heart Rod to stop the X egg. With quick ease, I purified the X egg, and de-transformed. I took a nice breath of fresh air.

"Good Job, Amu-koi," whispered Ikuto in my ear. I let out a blood curdling scream and faced my harasser.

"Why do you always have to do that!" I shouted. "You might be surprised, but most people don't like being snuck up on." I grabbed at my ear and my heart. It was pounding wildly.

_Don't fight the attraction you have for him. Let your eyes be agile and quick like a cat. Look him up and down like you've always wanted to. Flirt with him with swift movements. Don't be afraid to be the self that loves to love him._

I Knew what that voice meant. It meant that my new egg was hatching. If it had anything to do with Ikuto, I couldn't let him see my new Chara or Character Change. I quickly ran away from him as fast as I could. Anywhere but here would suffice. Before I knew where I was, I found myself in an alleyway. I opened up my small Chara pouch and watched as the purple cross egg floated up in front of my face. A light shone as it cracked in half and a small Chara spun in a circle and then looked at me with a smile. She wore tiny little black shorts and a purple tank top that only went to right above her belly button. Her feet didn't have shoes, but karate wrappings. She had adorable pink cat ears and tail, and cat paws on her hands.

"Hi Amu-chan!" she said. "My name is Yue. Nice to finally meet you… and Ikuto. He really is sexy. Why haven't you told him that?" I stood there dumbfounded at Yue. If Yue was my would-be self, and she thought Ikuto was sexy, did that mean I thought Ikuto was sexy?

"Oh my God, It does," I said to myself.

"What does?" asked Miki. I hesitated for a minute, just enough time for Yue to step in.

"Oh, she's just realizing how-" I smothered the new Chara with my hands, and shoved it back into the little box.

"Keep it down. No one needs to know about that," I said. Ugh… what was this little Chara gonna get me into?

After running my heart out and almost fainting, I made it to school on time. I sat in my desk finally able to relax. I rested my head on my desk, as the bell rang and the teacher began to teach today's history lesson. It was nothing but a big bore. I was so not interested in learning about ancient Japanese clans. Instead, my head wanted me to think about Ikuto.

Ikuto was always on my nerves. His attitude was obnoxious, but somehow brought me in. It was clever. His hair was always messy and needed a good combing. But, then it just wouldn't be Ikuto. I wondered what it would be like to mess up his hair myself; to be able to run my fingers through the dark blue locks.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

_Why do you deny yourself the pleasure?_

I didn't know why, because he was too old for me? No, it was because I loved Tadase… Right? He said he loved me, and I said it back. I had even meant it too. Ugh! Why was Ikuto in my head? I could feel his breath on my ear and his hands on my side… Even in my head, Ikuto was sexually harassing me.

With a quick ring, the bell brought me out of my thoughts. And I tried to keep it that way through the entire rest of school, but sometimes it was just too hard.

By the end of the day, I had my thoughts on what Ikuto might be doing right now. School could be a guess, but knowing Ikuto he probably sluffed.

I was sitting in my seat in the royal garden at another stupid meeting. Thank goodness everyone was here. Maybe they could get my thoughts off of Ikuto.

"So today," Tadase started, when he was interrupted.

"Hey Amu, can I come out now?" asked Yue. Without me giving an answer, which would have been yes anyway, she floated up in front of everyone. She was so cute. Little furry handcuffs decorated her hands and feet, but they weren't chained together. She flicked her messy hair cutely and it made me smile.

"Amu-chan! You got a new Chara?" asked Nagihiko. I nodded with a little smile on my face as I stared at Yue. She reminded me so much of Ikuto.

"Her name is Yue," I said. I wasn't really paying attention when they asked what she represented of me. "She's the part of me that likes-" Thank goodness I stopped myself in time. I couldn't say that I liked Ikuto in front of everyone. I couldn't even say it to myself. "That likes the freedom I rarely get." Hopefully they would by that.

"I have to agree with you. We do rarely take a break from meetings," said Tadase. "How about we take the rest of the week off? How does that sound? We will have piles of work to do though. Good thing it's Thursday." Everyone nodded in agreement. Who wouldn't? It's not like we enjoyed doing extra work for the school.

"Alright. If that's all then, I will be going. See you all later," said Rima, and one by one everyone piled out, until it was just me and Tadase left.

"Hey Amu-chan, take off without me. I have a few last things to do before I leave," he said.

"Alright," I was kinda bummed he wasn't going to walk me home, but at the same time I was glad he wasn't. I was too confused with Ikuto to care. I waved goodbye, and walked out of the garden. It was still nice and bright, since the meeting didn't take all day, since it was called off.

I walked and walked and walked with my Charas floating around me, talking to Yue. I only got bits and pieces of their conversations. The parts I did catch all were about Ikuto and Yoru. I found myself walking through the park when I noticed. They had gone quiet. I looked around and noticed they were gone.

"Ran? Miki, Suu? Dia? Yue?" I called frantically.

"Don't worry. They're all hanging out with Yoru," said Ikuto. He was behind me up in a tree, and still scared the crap out of me. At least, he wasn't inside my bubble molesting my ear.

"Okay good. I was worried for a minute there," I said. I breathed out with my eyes closed and didn't notice that he jumped out of the tree.

"So," said Ikuto's husky voice. "I see you got a new Chara, is that why you ran away this morning?" When I opened my eyes again, he was inches from my face. I almost screamed in shock, but instead of that and blushing like an idiot, I felt myself Chara Change. The clip in my hair turned into a cross, and a pair of pink ears appeared on my head, and a pink tail appeared under my skirt. If it rose too high, it would lift my skirt up.

The surprise was clearly written on Ikuto's face when he noticed them.

My new Chara Change didn't make me blush, it did the opposite. It gave me the courage to flirt without embarrassment.

My ears twitched, and my new tail wrapped around Ikuto's waist. I pushed Ikuto backwards until I pressed him against the tree behind him. I smirked the way he did to me, and he blushed like I normally did.

"Why didn't you chase after me?" I asked. My hands pressed against his chest, and one of them drew little circles. Ikuto just stood there watching me, as I flirted so un-Amu-like. Finally he smirked at me. His arms slithered around my waist, as his ears and tail popped out as well.

"Oh, so little Amu wants me to chase after her," he said. His voice was husky, and I could tell what he was trying to do.

"You'd be surprised at what I want," I said, as my face grew closer to Ikuto. All of a sudden my Character Change broke, and I was left standing there super close to Ikuto with no courage to stay that way. I flushed like a tomato, and pushed myself away from Ikuto

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. "Why did I say that?" I asked myself. "He's never gonna let me live this down. Tadase would be mortified. I'm mortified!" My hands were glued to my head as it got hazy. I was frantic, with no idea what to do. I looked back at Ikuto to see him casually leaning against the tree, arms folded, with a smirk on his face. I pointed at him. "No questions, don't ever mention this. Ever! What's wrong with me?" I shouted.

**So, here is chapter 1. The story is only gonna be a couple of chapters, 2 or 3. That's all. I hoped you guys like this. It's pretty funny. **

**Ikuto says PEACE! Haha.**


	2. Mew Mew Neko, Metamorphosis!

**Alright my homies, Here is Chapter 2 just for you guys! Because let's face it, if you guys didn't want another chapter and didn't like this story, I'd be screwed and wouldn't right it. So, I'm gonna be honest with you guys. The chapter wasn't gonna come out this early because I didn't even know where I was taking the story, and then I read this awesome story called Tagteam Matchmakers by FBgoldfish. It gave me a totally good idea. The story is awesome, so easy to get into, and long. Not boring kind of long, but I so glad it's long so I can keep reading it. The good kind of long, so I suggest that everyone here read it.**

**Now I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed. It made me feel happy. Thank you, you guys! You guys are my Legit Homies! And so is everyone else who story alerted, or favorite the story. You guys are Legit Homies too!**

**Woo!... Sorry That was long, and that you guys read all that. Haha… Disclaimer: Don't own. Blah blah blah….**

* * *

><p>"Ugh…. I can't sleep with this freaking thunderstorm ringing in my ears," I said to myself. I sat up in my bed, and brought a hand up to my head. Thunderstorms never scared me at all, they just made sure that I never fell asleep in the night. Damn things. I looked around and found my Chara eggs closed tightly, with the exception of Yue. Her egg was slightly cracked and I saw her little tail sticking out, but none the less, asleep.<p>

"Damn all of you…" I said to them, even though they couldn't hear me. I had really only said it to release the anger I had of not sleeping. Thank god tomorrow was a Saturday…. And that Ami wasn't here. During thunderstorms, she always got scared, and came into my room to sleep with me. As her big sister, I could never turn her down. I mean, what kind of big sister leaves a 5 year old to suffer through a thunderstorm. I tried to have her go to mom and dad instead, but she accidentally walked in on them…. it was a very awkward night for everyone, even my Charas.

I stood up semi-quickly flinging my blanket back. The floor made a creek under my feet, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Yue's tale flick. I looked over at her egg, and watch it open slowly.

"Amu?" she said. Her little voice was so cute.

"Sorry Yue. Did I wake you up?" I asked. I walked over to her quietly making sure not to wake any of the other Charas up.

"No. It's just that I'm cold in my egg. Like it's warm, but not warm. Ya know what I mean?" she asked. I did actually know what she meant, from that stupid park incident yesterday with Ikuto. Ugh, that was so embarrassing. But I do remember how warm he was, and cold my bed and blankets were even though I had 2 blankets and a comforter. Damn that Ikuto.

"You like Ikuto and you know it. Stop denying it, it's irritating," said Yue with a yawn. She was obviously tired.

"Yeah, yeah. I do know what you mean though. I'm gonna watch a movie downstairs since I can't fall asleep. Do you wanna come with me," I half whispered. She nodded her head quickly and zoomed over to me before plopping down on top of my head. She laid flat on her stomach, and I felt her grasp some strands of hair for her to hold onto as I went downstairs. It was one of those nights that no matter how quiet you were, everything was loud. For example the nights you try to sneak back into your house, and all the floor does is creek. Yeah, one of those nights. Once again, I was glad that Ami and my parents were out of town for an Ami photo shoot. They offered to take me, but I didn't want to go.

Once I was safely downstairs in the living room, I walked around normally because I knew there was no way that my Charas could hear me now. I walked over to the couch in the pitch black darkness, and found the lamp right next to it. I turned on the light, and then went to the TV in front of me. It turned on with a flick, and I felt like I was doing something I shouldn't be since it was so late. I shook the thought from my head though because I wasn't doing anything wrong. It would be interesting though if I was.

The living room carpet felt nice under my feet, but not as good as having nothing under them when I laid back on the couch with my feet propped up on the arm of the couch. I saw little Yue float down in front of me and lay on my stomach as I turned on the DVD player and let play whatever was in there. Lucky for me, Ami had been the last to use it, and she had been watching Tokyo Mew Mew. It was one of my favorite animes of all time! My favorite character was Kisshu of course. It was only episode 2 that was on, but still.

It was really kind of boring at first, and hearing that opening again after hearing it so many times, bored the hell out of me. Don't get me wrong it's a good song, but not after the billionth time. It kind of put me to sleep, but Yue really liked it. I think Yue was my favorite Chara. She was so adorable, and we had really bonded over the past… 1 day.

I watched her as I started to pet her little head that was turned sideways looking at the screen as it lay on my stomach. Instantly, I watched her ears lay to the sides of her head, and she started to purr. It was the cutest thing ever! I watched as she stretched out nice and big and then settled down again.

I watched the screen and watched as Kisshu was about to come into the story. I accidentally shot up in my spot into a cross-legged position on the couch with my hands in fists about to punch the air above me. Yue was thrown across the couch.

"Amu-chi, what was that for?" she shouted at me.

"Sh. Come here. This is the best part, I said. She floated over, and at the moment, Ichigo was looking around. And then out of nowhere Kisshu flew down and kissed her. We both screamed together at the same time. It was awesome.

"That was so cute! I like him Amu-chi!" said Yue.

"I know, right? Me too, but they never get together. Ever! It's so stupid," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Doesn't that sound familiar…." said Yue, as she sat on one my thighs. I could barely feel her on my skin, even though I was wearing shorts. She was so light, but then she plopped down hard and very un-cat-like, but very Yue-like.

We got totally into the show, but right as it got to another good part, the TV went off, as did the lamp, and we were left sitting on the couch in the dark. We just stopped what we were doing, and the feeling of fear started to creep up on us. We just looked at each other in the quiet dark, as random piece of thunder sounded. We both flinched, but managed not to scream. We sat there, me hugging my legs and Yue between my chest and legs, shaking and too afraid to move.

"Amu-chi…. Can you turn the TV and light back on?" asked Yue. She was so scared that I could see her hair standing up.

"I'm sorry Yue, but the powers out. It'll come back on by itself when the power returns. Normally power outages are just a nuisance, or actually kind of cool, but when you're watching something in the dead of night and everything just goes out, it reminds me of a horror movie, the absolute worst thing in the world.

It was dead silent, and I didn't want to move.

"Boo."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted me and Yue. We jumped from the couch and I ran to the kitchen as Yue clutched onto my hair. When I got into the kitchen, I went to grab a knife, but the intruder caught my hand. Yue started to hiss violently.

"Easy Amu. Calm down!" shouted the intruder. He sounded just like Ikuto…..

"You… Bastard…." I said. I knew I shouldn't have, but I punched him in the face, right square in the jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you! I just had a freaking heart attack. I thought I was gonna die!" I couldn't stop the shaking. I literally thought I was gonna die. I sank to my knees, as my legs gave out. As my head hung from my shoulders, I realized I could have just Character Transformed, but before I had been so afraid I couldn't think at all.

I was breathing hard, and I had to concentrate to control my breathing. Until Ikuto moved again, I had forgotten he was there. I had half a mind to chew him out for what he just did. Sexually harassing me was one thing, but making me think I was gonna die was another. The other half of my mind just wanted to hug him, and thank him for not being a psycho mass murder. I wasn't going to do either, but I was going to apologize.

I stood up and gained my composure. I saw Ikuto just standing there too, with a hand cradling his jaw. I went up to him on my tiptoes, and moved his hand away as I inspected his jaw.

"I'm sorry I punched you. I really thought I was going to have to fight for my life. You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that. You know how I am," I said. Even though it was stark in the kitchen, he looked alright, but there might be a bruise, and he was definitely gonna feel that in the morning.

He looked at me and I saw his eyes flick up and down my body. I backed away from him and went to walk back to the couch with Yue still clutching a piece of my hair, only now she was on the top of my head.

"Nice pj's," said Ikuto as he started to walk behind me. I only had on short shorts and a tank top. This was the point in time where I thanked god that I had decided to sleep with a bra on that night, even though I was… underdeveloped. I tripped over his stupid comment, and expected to meet the ground, but instead Ikuto caught me around the waist, and then wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Is that supposed to be an apology for scaring me, because that was awful, you pervert," I said.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" he asked.

"I wasn't, until I thought I was gonna die. Then, you have to be perverted," I said. I tried to walk out of his embrace, but his grip only tightened.

"I'm sorry for frightening you," said Ikuto against my neck. I shivered and started to relive what had happened in the park the day before when Ikuto had his arms around me then. I was blushing like a mad woman. I had no idea what to do. I heard Yue laughing on my head. She was probably thinking of doing something.

_Don't you dare!_ I thought to Yue. I hoped she was secretly telepathic.

"It's f-fine," I stuttered. Damn I stuttered! Ugh… At the exact moment the light turned on and the TV and DVD player went back on. I watched as the screen turned back into Ichigo and the other Mews fighting Kisshu and a Chimera Anima. I instantly ran away from Ikuto's arms without thinking and ran to the couch with a smile on my face. This was always the good part, even though Kisshu did get his butt whooped. Kisshu was adorable no matter what, but when he did this stuff, he did deserve a good butt whooping. "I'd whoop him any day…" I mumbled to myself.

"Me too," whispered Yue.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Ikuto as he plopped down onto the couch next to me. I only slightly noticed how his hand went behind the back of the couch in a relaxed position as the other rested on the arm of the couch.

"Nothing!" we shouted at the same time. We just snickered. Yue still just sat on top of my head, but she quickly floated down onto my legs. As Yue settled down, Kisshu teleported away saying that he would return. Then the screen got dark and he spoke to an anonymous figure. Kisshu's yellow eyes were the only things that were clearly visible. Then the episode ended and the ending theme song started.

"I love that episode," I said.

"I like that series Amu-chi. It's really good," said Yue, as she floated up to me.

"I didn't know you were an otaku, Amu," snickered Ikuto. "It's kind of cute," he said smirking at me. I felt myself blush, but once again the lights went out. What perfect timing. Just in time to hide my blush. It got all dark and quiet again, and I once again got scared. My brain knew that no matter how hard Ikuto tried not to, he might do something that would scare her, even if he wasn't trying to.

I reached my hand out to where Ikuto was sitting, and felt his leg. I wanted to check and make sure he was still there because he had a creepy way of hiding his presence.

"That would be me," said Ikuto.

"I know," I said flatly. All of a sudden I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pull towards his chest. I fell into him with both of my hands shoved against his chest. He was sitting straight up now instead of slouched, and he towered over me. The strangest thing about it all, was that I felt really warm.

"This is me too," he said.

"I know," I responded. It was quiet, but not quite a whisper. That was when it happened. I felt ears and a tail pop out, just like what happened when Ichigo got embarrassed. Yes, I was definitely embarrassed, even more so now, but I didn't blush. Once again, I was filled with the courage to flirt with Ikuto. Damn you Yue.

I slid my hands up Ikuto's chest. It was so warm and firm, that even in my character change, I blushed. I stood up on my knees on the couch, so I towered him. I reveled in the moment and shoved Ikuto down onto the couch. What was I doing? I rubbed up against him much like a cat would to their owner. My arms slithered around his shoulders to his neck, and I tried to fight the urge. No one will ever know how hard I fought the urge, but it won. It won against Amu Hinamori.

Ikuto's eyes were wide when i kissed him. I didn't know why, but it felt nice. My head was kind of to the side, and I loved how perfectly our lips fit together. It was awesome. Out of nowhere, I started to purr against his lips, and I could feel him smirk into the kiss. Before I knew what was happening, I was being shoved to the other end of the couch with Ikuto on top of me. His lips were so warm that it put me in a haze. It was a heated kiss, but nothing more than just the touch of our lips.

I opened my eyes and saw his eyes diving into me. That was when my character change ended. My ears and tail disappeared, but Ikuto's were now visible.

I was kind of scared now. I was only 12, and he was what… 17? It kind of scared me that he was so much older than me. I think he noticed that in my eyes, because he just smirked as his own eyes closed, and he rested his head on my chest, still laying on me. I had one leg on each side of him, and I felt so vulnerable.

"You're such a tease, Amu," he said. I looked away. I know I was, but it wasn't my fault! It was all Yue's fault!

"Don't blame me Amu-chi!" said Yue, as she floated above my head. Me and Ikuto both looked up at her. "Just yesterday you said-" I grabbed Yue out of the air.

"Go to sleep," I said sternly.

"But Amu-chi…." she said. She looked so cute. I looked at her with a pleading face. I know she wanted to stay and be warm with me, but I was with Ikuto right now….

_I did not just think that…. No way. I mean just the other day I did say that I liked him, but to say that I was _with_ Ikuto right now…_

I felt my face heat up.

"Yoru's upstairs. He's a cat Chara too. I bet you too could keep each other company," said Ikuto, as he laid his head back down on my chest.

"Really? Okay. I'll go hang out with Yoru," said Yue. And with that, me and Ikuto were completely alone.

I had no idea what to say to Ikuto. I had no idea what to do. I bet he felt like I really was a tease. I mean, I kiss him like that, and then I look scared of him, or scared of what he could do to me. I was about to open my mouth to something, anything, but the TV, DVD player, and light went back on, so I just closed my mouth. The TV started to play Tokyo Mew Mew again. The song ended and the next episode started with the opening theme song.

"I think your fine here, so I'm gonna leave now. You get a good night sleep," said Ikuto. What? That was BS. Sure I wasn't ready for anything huge, but as long as I was in control of the situation, everything was okay. I know that's wrong to say, but I'm only 12. I don't know what Ikuto could do.

_I know exactly what he can do. I don't think I would mind much of it…. No! Don't think those thoughts. You can't Chara Change again. That would be mean to Ikuto. _

Either way, I didn't want him to leave yet. I did like him, after all. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pushed him back down. I could feel the shock run through his body.

"You c-can stay here t-tonight. Just don't d-do anything p-perverted," I shouted. I turned away from him. I couldn't let him see me with a big blush on my face. I felt him laugh a bit.

"I think you're the one who has to not be perverted," he said. He looked up at me with a playful glint in his eyes and his stupid smirk that gave me butterflies. I couldn't help myself. He was so cute. I kissed his forehead, and then reached up and turned the lamp off that was by the couch.

"Shut up, Ikuto," I said. It was soft, and I didn't really mean it. I liked his voice. He laughed again. The show started on the TV and we both started to watch it.

All of a sudden, I had remembered how I had pet Yue's head and she had started to purr. Ikuto was a cat too. Maybe he would purr. I willed my fingers to move, but they wouldn't. Damn. I was too afraid. I looked at the staircase just to look in the general direction of Yue, but floating there above the couch, was Yue and Yoru silently giggling. I showed them a pout, and then remembered Yue's character change. She gave me courage to flirt. I mouthed character change to her, and felt my ears and tail. My tail snaked around Ikuto's waist like it had the day before, and my finger dug into Ikuto's hair. I half played with his hair, and half pet his ears. It took only about 10 seconds for Ikuto to start purring, and only took another 20 seconds for him to reach up and lick my neck. My whole body shivered, but then I thought. If I was a cat I'd do the same thing to show affection. I guess he liked the petting. Normally I would've screamed at him for licking me, but I let this one slip. It did feel kind of good.

_What am I turning into?_

The last thing I remember was hearing "Mew Mew Strawberry. Metamorphosis!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked. I really liked it. Sorry it was so long. I actually didn't intend for it to be like 3,000 words. Tell me if you guys liked it. <strong>

**Ikuto says PEACE! Again!**


	3. I Hate Mornings!

**Alright my awesome Amuto friends, here is chapter 3. Unlike what I said in chapter 1, I have decided to continue this story. It's really just going to be interesting mishaps that happen since Yue appeared, or will have a very simple plot. Haven't decided yet. I make this stuff up as I go along. I've tried to plan, but then I don't wanna write it. It's weird, and I don't understand it. Anyway, I thought that you guys have waited long enough. So, instead of splitting up chapters 3 and 4, I thought I would just smoosh them together, make this chapter really long, and let you guys bathe in the product.**

**First half is in Ikuto pov, and the second half is in Amu pov, because chapter 3 was for Ikuto, and 4 was for Amu. Anyway, Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p>It was about 2:00 am. It was pitch black except for the television screen, which I wasn't even paying attention to. I was too preoccupied with listening to Amu's heartbeat. My eyes occasionally flickered at the screen every time I remembered that I had to leave in case one of Amu's family members came downstairs. My head was facing towards the screen, so every time I woke myself up from my almost slumber, that's what I would see. It was stuck on the title screen for some anime that we had been watching. It showed a couple of girls and an alien.<p>

I slowly began to sit up off of Amu. I was straddling her, and even in the dim light of the TV, she was beautiful.

"Ikuto's a pervert~" sang Amu's new little Chara with Yoru. She snickered at me, as she flew closer.

I just gave her the evil eye before I sighed and stood up.

"Said the little Chara who makes Amu hit on me," I said to her. She crossed her arms and huffed, much in the way Amu would. I smiled at the little Chara, and patted it on the head. It looked up at me and blushed a little.

I looked down at my sleeping Amu, and once again felt my heart beat just a bit more excitedly. I slid my arms under her back and legs, and picked her up bridle style. Her head leaned forward and rested against my chest, much like the way my head was on her chest. She shivered in my arms, and it became obvious that she was cold. Of course she would be. Her only source of heat lifted itself right off of her.

She snuggled into to me, as I made my way to the staircase, and felt the 2 little cat Charas take a ride on my head. I walked up the steps slowly and quietly, but it creaked 10 times louder than it should have. It's always loud when you're trying to be quiet. I eventually got up the stairs, and went into Amu's room. I softly padded over to her bed and laid her down, but she was still shaking, so I quickly pulled up the blankets around her. She tugged on them tightly, but I imagined that they were cold since she still shivered.

I backed away, and felt a sad smile grow. I wanted to stay with her, and keep her warm, but I didn't want to get her into trouble again with her parents. I turned away, and walked towards the slider door that I always came in through, but stopped when something pulled my hair. I grabbed at whatever it was and pulled down Yoru and… Yuyu I think her name was.

"That kind of hurt Yuyu," I said to her. She stared daggers into me.

"My name is _not_ Yuyu. I'm Yue! And just where do you think you're going?" she asked me. I kind of giggled to myself at the irony of her name. "What's so funny?"

"Just that Yoru's name means the night, and yours means the moon," I said. It would kind of be cute if they got together.

_I wonder if that's what they think about us…_

"Anyway, I'm going home. I don't want Amu's parents to find me here," I said looking back at my sleeping strawberry.

"Amu's parents won't find out. They're not here. They left to take Ami-chi to a photo shoot. They know Amu doesn't like the photo shoots, so they left her here," she said. I blinked at her a couple of times.

"When are they coming back?" I asked.

"Not until Sunday," I felt the grin creep on my face as I looked back at Amu. Then, I realized that I probably looked like I was gonna rape her. I cleared my throat and walked back to Amu. Her sleeping face was innocent, but the way her lips were parted was inviting.

I cupped the side of her face and brushed her cheek softly. The thought of sleeping next to her tonight kept swimming through my mind, so much so, that I doubted I would even be able to get to sleep tonight. It had always affected me like this, but I would never let her know that.

I looked at her desk and saw her iPod just sitting there, minding its own business. I grabbed it off the desk and slid into the sheets, so I was sitting in the bed next to Amu. She instantly snuggled closer to me, and my cheeks warmed up. It wasn't that I was embarrassed, I just wasn't used to my little Amu being so… grown up.

I pressed the play button on her iPod and the light turned on, but I was surprised to see me as the picture. It was the album cover for the song that was currently paused. I replayed it, and found the song familiar. It had been very badly recorded, but it was the song I played on my violin at the park.

_When did Amu record me playing? She's sneakier than she looks…_

The song was quick to end because it was only 30 seconds or so long, but it made me warm inside to know that the last song she played was my song. I looked down at Amu, and started to play with a strand of her hair. It was soft and silky, and slid silently between my fingers. My hand went higher in her hair, and I was surprised by a poof that brought out her cat ears, like it would have done to me. I began to stroke the soft fur on her ears. I didn't think she was gonna start as soon as she did, but within seconds she was already purring like a kitten. She was so adorable sometimes.

After I stopped petting her, I slid down next to Amu, as she began to tangle her cold feet into my legs. They were so cold that I could feel them through my pants, through my dirty pants.

I really needed to wash my clothes. And now that I thought about it, I really needed a shower too. I would do that in the morning before Amu got up.

I wrapped my arms around Amu and brought her even closer to me. I could smell the strawberry in her hair.

"Do you love Amu, Ikuto?" asked Yue. I turned to look at her with half lidded eyes. I smiled at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her. She tapped her chin and thought about it for a minute.

"No I don't," she said with a big smile on her face. "Because if you tell me and I slip it to Amu, it would take the fun out of everything. Plus, we'll find out eventually. I think it's best to just enjoy the journey right now."

I was surprised at the little Chara's depth answer. I guess she was a lot more complex than she looked.

"Besides, I'm too tired to appreciate the answer anyway," she finished, as she floated to Yoru's egg and slipped inside.

_So that's why she doesn't want to know. _

I looked back at the girl in my arms. She was either going to call me a liar in the morning, or kill me… Let's hope for the first one.

* * *

><p>I woke up early in the morning. The nice warm sun was peeking through the pink curtains. Pink curtains… oh yeah. I stayed at Amu's place.<p>

Ugh… nice sun my ass. If it was so nice, it wouldn't wake me up in the morning, especially when it was only… 8:37 am, and I was sleeping with Amu.

"It hurts just thinking about the morning," I said to myself. I looked down at Amu's sleeping face. "Pffffft," I laughed. I was trying so hard not to laugh and wake her up, but the small bit of drool running down from the corner of her mouth was hilarious. I took the edge of the blanket and wiped it away carefully.

I kissed her forehead gently without realizing how hard it was to pull away. When I did, I wanted to go in a do it again, but I really needed a shower. I stood up off the bed, and made my way to her bathroom down the hall. It was going to be a quick shower. I stripped down to nothing and turned the shower on hot, before jumping in. I tried to go as fast as I could so the water wouldn't wake Amu up. As I cleaned myself up, my thoughts couldn't help going back to last night, when Amu kissed me.

The very touch of her lips set me on fire. My whole body just went crazy and my mind went into a fog. Her lips were soft and moist. It all was so fast that the next thing I knew, I was laying on top of her. My lust for her was so overwhelming that I had to remind myself she was still just a child. And then I saw the fear in her eyes, and it sent a wave of sadness through me that she was afraid, but that just reminded me of how young she still was. I wanted to keep going and kiss her again, but that couldn't have happened. She would have been too afraid.

"She'll probably kiss me again though. What will I do then?" Would I give in and kiss her, or would I do the right thing and stop her? Or would the right thing be letting her kiss me? Maybe she truly wanted it, but was just a little afraid. Well that last part was obvious.

"For a child, she sure is confusing." I rinsed myself down and turned off the water. I just stood there for a moment to get used to the cold air. I reached a hand outside the glass shower door, and found a towel. Wrapping it around my lower half, I left the bathroom and quickly walked to the staircase. I made my way to the washing machine and threw my clothes inside. I added some detergent and flipped it on, before going into the kitchen. I grabbed a few things out of the fridge, and started cooking up a nice breakfast for Amu and I.

* * *

><p>I woke from my nice slumber slowly. I would never get used to the morning. I sat up slowly and brushed the pink hair out of my face. I rubbed my eyes slowly, and got all the crud out of my eyes with my finger nail. I looked around my room to see everything was normal. I stood up from my bed, but brought the covers with me, and wrapped them around me. It was still morning, so the house wasn't warmed by the sun yet.<p>

I began to make my way out of my room, and down the stairs. All of a sudden, the smell of something delicious hit me. I felt my mouth watering, and I began to walk a little faster to the kitchen. I turned the corner quickly and ran right into bare skin. I just stood there for a moment before looking up with tired eyes, and seeing Ikuto standing there. He had a plate in his hand, but more importantly, no shirt on. My face flushed, but I was too tired to scream, and yell at him. So instead, I turned around and ran back up the stairs to my room… well that was my plan. But Ikuto caught my around my waist with an arm and pulled me back against him.

"Ikuto l-let go of me," I said. "It's too early in the morning f-for your perverseness." I kept my eyes at the ground.

"But I was just about to go upstairs and give you breakfast," he said. His voice was husky with the morning, and it sent chills down my spine. Before I had a chance to retaliate, my stomach rumbled. It was so embarrassing. "And I see it would have been perfect timing." Ikuto let go of my waist, but grabbed onto my blanket, and led me to the table where he sat down the plate of food. It looked so good.

"Wow, Ikuto. I didn't know you could cook," I said. Sitting there on my plate was scrambled eggs, ham, and some jelly toast. "Thanks for the food, Ikuto!" I felt my mouth watering again, so I just decided to dig into the food. I grabbed my fork and stabbed the eggs, and ate some. "Wow, this is delicious."

"I'm glad you think so," he said as he went back into the kitchen for some juice. The food tasted so good it was like heaven. Well, close to heaven. Ikuto's lips tasted like heaven.

I choked on my food, and tried to pound on my chest to get it down, but it was stuck. I watched as Ikuto rushed back to me with a glass of OJ in his hand. I grabbed it from his hands, and downed its contents. When it was finally safe in the bottom of my stomach, I let out a sigh of relief. To stop myself from blushing at my thoughts, I shoveled a piece of ham in my mouth.

_I can't even believe I just thought that. I mean sure it was… nice, but I mean… I mean… _

I swallowed my food down, as I watched Ikuto eat his food. His eyes were on his food, and we were both silent, but my eyes wandered. I could see every muscle in his arms and chest, and since he was always wearing his long sleeved school uniform, I had never noticed before. But now that I thought about it, he must have been pretty strong. I mean, he was always catching me, or carrying me, and he never mentioned once that I was heavy. I mean I knew I was little, but it wasn't like I was weightless.

My eyes went to his chest. It looked really firm, and I just felt the urge to rest my head against it. I wondered what it would feel like.

"You know Amu, it's not fair for you to stare at me, when I can't stare at you," said Ikuto. I choked on my food again, but this time I got it down without the OJ. I glared at him, but he just smirked at him.

"So did you stay here last night?" I asked. I took a big bite of toast, and let the jelly side sit on my tongue.

"I'm surprised you don't remember," he said. I gulped down my food with fear.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Asking me to stay here, and snuggling me in your bed," he said casually. My mouth dropped, but he seemed unaffected at his words. My face flushed, as I stood up from my seat. I slapped my hands on the table, and stared at Ikuto.

"There is no way that happened. I did not snuggle up against you. I would have remembered lying next to-," I stopped midsentence. "Never mind." I sat back down, and began to eat my food again.

"You would've remembered what?" he asked.

"Nothing. I said never mind," I said. I watched him stand up.

"Come on, Amu. You can tell me," he said. I stood up from my chair, and started to walk away.

"No, it's okay," I said. He started to walk closer to me, and I kept backing away from him, until I tripped. Both of our eyes widened, and Ikuto reached out for me. His arms wrapped around me and he spun us, so I fell on him when we hit the ground. We landed with a thud, and I looked up at Ikuto worriedly.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Amu. Are you okay?" was his delayed answer.

"I'm okay," I said quietly. I was about to get off of him, but he caught me with his arms and pushed me back down.

"That's good. I don't want you to ever get hurt, if I can help it," he said. His words gave life to butterflies in my stomach. My head was lying against his chest, and I was so red, I could put a tomato to shame. I could hear his heartbeat in my ear, and it was so relaxing. I felt myself Chara change with Yue, but I didn't really care. I was so relaxed.

All of a sudden, I felt Ikuto's hands playing with my ears. It felt so good. I barely even noticed when I started to purr, but when I did, I lifted my head and covered my mouth. He seemed amused.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he said, as he gave me a sincere smile. He began to pet my ears again. "It's just what cats do. It's how we show affection." He reached up and kissed my forehead. "And besides, I think it's kind of cute," he said. I blushed a little, and laid my head back down on his chest. His hands continued to massage my ears, and I began to purr again. I snuggled into Ikuto, and just completely melted into him. My mind was fogged, as I reached up and licked Ikuto's neck. I felt really sleepy, and I just wanted to take a cat nap.

Ikuto's hands were so warm, as he continued to kneed my ears. I had never really noticed it before. I guess I knew now why he didn't want people to touch his ears. It felt too good to resist, and that was a weakness. Ikuto started to sit up, but wrapped one of his arms around me to hold me in his lap. My arms wrapped around his waist, as I went up and licked his neck again.

"Amu, if you keep doing that, I not going to be able to resist you," he said. I looked up at him. He was blurry, and I couldn't focus, but I looked into big blue eyes. They sparkled in the morning light, and still managed to hypnotize me. I started to inch closer to Ikuto, so that we were so close, that I could feel his breathe on my lips.

To our disappointment, we were taken out of our 'moment' when the doorbell rang. We both glared at the door. I went to stand up, but Ikuto caught me by the arm and pulled my back down into his lap.

"Ikuto, I have to get the door," I said. Ikuto started to nuzzle my neck.

"But we're in a moment," he whined. That thought made me blush.

"Come on, Ikuto. I don't want to be rude. Now go and hide," I said. he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "No Ikuto, I need to get the door." He dropped his head and let me go.

We stood up slowly, as I went to the door. I looked out the little peephole to see the one and only, prince Tadase.

"What is he doing here?" I asked myself.

"Who is it?" asked Ikuto.

"Just go hide, or do something," I said to him as I shooed him away. I opened the door. "Hey Tadase-kun," I said smiling. I was still really tired, as I rubbed one eye.

"Hello Hinamori-san. Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked. I became blatantly aware of the fact that I was only in my PJ's and my hair was atrocious.

"No, no. It's fine," I said as I tried to brush everything off with a smile. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"Sorry, I didn't call, but I was just wandering if you were busy today," he said. He was in a T-shirt with a brown sweater, and some blue jeans. All in all, he looked pretty good.

"I'm sorry Tadase, but I'm kind of busy-" I was cut off.

"Is that Ikuto-neesan in your kitchen? In only a towel?" he asked. I looked back at Ikuto to see him with a big piece of my toast in his mouth.

"Hey! That's my toast!" I shouted. Ikuto just stood there, and started gobble the whole thing down. "You better make another piece of toast of Toast Ikuto!"

"Hey Tadase-kun," shouted Ikuto from the kitchen. He said it so plainly, like he had a million better things to do than chat with Tadase. We all stopped at the sound of the washing machine. "Hold on, I have to put my clothes in the dryer."

"How do you even know where my dryer is?" I asked. Tadase cleared his thoat. i turned back to him, and got really worried by the look on his face. this must look really bad.

"Well, I can see you're busy, so I'll just leave," he said. He turned away, and I know he wanted me to say something, anything, but I didn't have anything to say. I shut the door quietly, as the guilt started to hit me. Technically, we were dating. And Ikuto being half naked in my house, and the hidden fact that I kissed him last night, was cheating. But what was I supposed to do? Tadase never kissed me, never said he loved me anymore, and here is Ikuto in all his glory always getting my attention, teasing me, but making me happy at the same time.

"You okay Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah I just feel guilty. We're supposedly dating, but it's not like anything happens. It can't even be considered dating," I said. I hugged myself, as Ikuto walked toward me and hugged me too.

"Are you happy dating him," he asked. I backed away from him, as I started to get angry at the lack of things Tadase did.

"Hell no!" I shouted. Ikuto kind of jumped a little. "He never kisses me, or shows that he cares. He's always too busy to do anything. And the biggest pain is that he never even says he loves me anymore. All he ever does is make me angry. It's like being married without benefits." I punched the air. I didn't even want to date Tadase anymore. He didn't really mean anything special to me. He was just my good friend. That was all.

"So, you want to break up with him?" asked Ikuto.

"Yes I do," I said. "But I wish he didn't have to come over here."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. "God, I hate mornings."

"Me too," said Yue, who came floating down the stairs

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys. Here it is. This is what you guys have waited for. Thank you guys who have reviewed, and favorited, and alerted. I already have the next chapter all planned out, so it should be posted pretty quickly. I hope you guys enjoy this fantastic story. I know this chapter didn't have Yue in it very much, but it's like 9:00 am. I'm surprised Ikuto and Amu, and even Tadase were up this early. Just so you guys know. The next chapter is going to be AWESOME! And I'm not just saying that. It is definitely something to look forward to. Hahaha. I'm so evil.<strong>


	4. This is so much fun!

**Alright, my awesome Amuto fangirls, and occasional fanboy. Here is Chapter 4. This is going to be absolutely hilarious. You will laugh, and it may cause you to cry. The fact that Tadase is in here might anger you, because some of you think he should die. Haha, that was a cool rhyme. Anyway, let's get this hilarious chapter started. Btw, this is in Amu Pov. Actually, unless I say it's Ikuto's Pov, just assume it's Amu. **

…**.**

I was utterly confused when Ikuto brought us to a giant Pet store. He had told me that we were going somewhere, but he hadn't told me were. I figured it we be someplace random, but not as random as a pet store. After what happened this morning with Tadase, I was hoping for something normal… I guess that wasn't going to happen.

"Ikuto, what are we doing here?" I asked, as we walked in the front, automatic doors. The place was gigantic, and all of my Chara's seemed awestruck by it. I didn't think they had ever seen anything like this before.

"We're getting a treat for Yoru, and for Yue if she wants one. And then after this, we're gonna go and eat," he said, as he began walking towards one of the aisles. "If you want, you can look at the animals Amu, and I'll meet back up with you when I'm done."

I nodded, and he continued towards one of the back aisles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yue floating over to the birds and rodents. My Charas followed her and I jogged to catch up with them. There were so many different ones, and they all looked so adorable. One bird had bright red feathers with blue only on the tips of its wings and face. He was a really big bird too, an adult parrot.

"Look, Amu-chan!" shouted Ran. I walked over to her and bent down to look inside the little glass cage she was peeking into. "Aren't these little hamsters just too cute for words?" They were pretty cute. One of them was a little, fuzzy brown one with red eyes, which was weird because only white ones had red eyes sometimes.

"I don't know Ran," said Miki as she floated over. "Hamsters die so easily. I find that the rats are much more suitable pets. Plus their tales are so soft." Ran shot her daggers, as they started to get into a small argument about which was better. I heard Ran defend herself by saying that at least hamsters didn't start the bubonic plague. Miki then defended herself by saying that hamsters were small, only had a small pathetic tail, and were too stupid to cause a plague anyway. I could only laugh at them. I looked over at Suu to see her talking to some of the mice.

"Hello Mr. mouse, desu," she said. "Your fur looks so soft. You look like a fuzzy little marshmallow, desu," she said to the white mouse. It had red eyes, and was wiggling it's nose a little as it started to run over to the mouse wheel. It started running, and it went so fast, that I could barely see its legs anymore. I kind of laughed at Suu, as she started to cheer on the little mouse, until I saw Dia.

She was looking into a rabbit cage. She looked so calm and relaxed like she wanted to sleep with the sleeping rabbit. It was a deep chocolate brown, and was snuggled up against a black rabbit. Something about the black one reminded me of Ikuto.

_Grrrr… Why does everything always lead back up to Ikuto? Why is he always in my head? He's like a mental terrorist! Or a brain ninja! He just burrows a hole in your head and stays there so you can't forget him._

"Amu-chan," she called to me. I left my thoughts behind, as I looked at her. "This brown rabbit looks so relaxed doesn't she? Like there are absolutely no problems in the world. I'm jealous of her." I smiled at the little Chara and patted her on the head. I was jealous of the rabbit too. She probably didn't have guy problems like I did. I mean, here I was with Ikuto, when I was supposedly with Tadase. And I knew that I had hurt him this morning. And even though he was just childish and innocent when it came to relationships, that didn't give me a right to go stay with Ikuto. But it did, if I truly loved Ikuto, which a part of me did, especially since I had Yue which represented that part of me.

"Get out here you delicious looking bird!" yelled Yue. She had a small bit of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth, as she stayed glued to one of the glass bird cages. She was talking to a bunch of small brown ones, that looked like they wouldn't be good pets, just good house decorations… but that was just my opinion.

"Yue, you can't eat those birds," I said to her as I walked over to her. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"But Amu!" she whined. "These birds are calling to me. They want me to eat them!" She looked back into the cage, as all of the birds started to spaz out. Yeah, I didn't think anyone wanted these spazzy birds. They looked like flying mice on crack, and they were three times as loud. I could hear them through the glass clear as day. Imagine if they had only been in a barred cage instead.

"Okay guys, I think we should do all the birds a favor and leave before Yue eats one," I said. They all struggled with Yue, as they started to pull her away from the glass. It was probably because she was trying her hardest to go back to the birds she would never be able to have.

"No! I want to eat them! Please, I only need a taste!" she shouted as we all pulled her away from the glass. Even though she was making a scene, it was pretty funny. At least the adults couldn't hear or see her. She was making herself right at home with the other Charas, and it made me happy to see that.

Before I had even knew where we had gone, we had ended up in front of a bunch of dogs. I looked back at Yue wondering if she was going to throw a fit about them, but she was surprisingly calm. She was actually kind of happy to see some of them, since they were puppies. She went up to the one of the cages, and started to pet them through the cage.

"Hello little guy," she said. "You're actually kind of cute." She was right. They were absolutely adorably. Especially one the Pit Bull puppies. He was so cute. His little nose was a bright pink, and his fur was mixed matched with all kinds of whites and greys. He looked like a puzzle of sorts, and when he looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes, I just melted against the cage. He was just too cute for words.

"Hey Amu," said Ikuto, as he came up behind me. "I knew you were a fan of puppies, but I didn't think it was with the Pit Bull breed."

"Yeah, I think they're the cutest breed in the whole world," I said. "One day, I'm gonna get one, and I'm going to name him Takun." I have always like that name for a dog. It was cute and catchy.

"Takun?" he asked. "That's kind of random… but I guess it does have a curtain likeness to it." He was tapping his chin with one hand, and holding something in the other. It was some kind of small bag.

"Hey, Ikuto," I said. He looked at me. "What's in your hand?" He held up his hand for me to see.

"Catnip," he said. "I already paid for it, so we can leave whenever." I saw Yoru at his side, with his mouth watering.

"Yay! Catnip!" shouted Yue. "Can I have some Ikuto-kun?" she asked sweetly. He nodded his head, but Yoru came flying by and grabbed the bag from Ikuto.

"No!" he shouted. "This is _my_ catnip! Ikuto bought it for _me_!"

"Yoru, I bought it for her too," said Ikuto. Yue stuck out her tongue, and went to grab the bag from Yoru, but he flew away from her when she got close. Ikuto and I only laughed as the chase began, and the winner was the one who would get the catnip. They started to fly by all the dogs, and when someone pointed at the flying bag of catnip, me and Ikuto looked at each other.

"Yoru!" Ikuto called out to them. He immediately stopped to look back at Ikuto, which was a bad idea. Yue caught up to him and got a grip on the catnip. "If you two are going to keep fighting about the catnip, at least come back over here, and stay low. These people may not see you guys, but they can still see the floating catnip." They were up a little higher than Ikuto, as Yue started to drag the bag with Yoru back towards us. When they were right over my head, they both pulled so hard that they ripped the bag in half, and all its content came falling out onto my head.

Everyone stopped, as the powdery grass sprinkled down on me and settled in my hair, and on my shoulders.

"Well, this is about to get interesting," said Ikuto, as he came over and started to pat the stuff off of me. I just stood there, as I realized my senses were already filled to the brim, and I had accidently eaten some of it. I sneezed, and when I opened my eyes again, everything was kind of brighter and more colorful. I looked up at the ceiling of the store, and saw a flying fish. I looked down at the Pit Bull puppy, and it had become a bright red.

"Hey, Ikuto," I semi-slurred. "Was that puppy always red?" I asked. I watched Ikuto shake his head. I was gonna ask why, but then I heard a bell. I felt myself change with Yue, as I started to run towards the sound of the bell.

"Weeeee! Haha. This is so much fun," I said, as I jumped and did a small twirl. I ended up in an animal toy row. One side was filled with dog toys, the other with cat toys. Everything was so fuzzy, but I saw something on the ground, and found it was the bells I had heard earlier.

I jumped on the ground in front of it, and started to roll the bells around like a cat. My tail flicked back and forth in the air.

"Haha. Hey Ikuto!" I shouted. He was only at the end of the aisle with my Charas, but the people on the other side of the store could have heard me, not that I cared. "These bells are so much fun!" I started to chew on the little toy, as I rolled on my back and threw it at Ikuto. He caught it before it hit him, but for some reason I found it funny.

"Hahaha. This is so much fun… Did I say that already?" I said hysterically. As I stared at Ikuto, he started to blur, but became more handsome at the same time. He also seemed to be coming closer with my Charas, but I couldn't tell if it was real or not. He squatted down in front of me, and patted my head, so I guess he was right in front of me. I leaned in closer to his face, and squinted to see him clearer, but all I did was sniff him. He smelled good, so I liked his neck to see if he tasted good too. He didn't really, but he shivered and I giggled. I pulled away to look at him.

"Were you always that handsome?" I asked him, but he only laughed.

"Is someone riding a little catnip high?" he asked. I nodded my head excitedly.

"I am!" I shouted enthusiastically. "How did you know? Are you inside my head?"

"No," he said calmly with a smile. He and the Charas started laughing at me, and that made me laugh too.

"Are you a mental terrorist?" I asked.

"What?" he laughed.

"Well, earlier I was wondering if you were a brain ninja or something, cause I can't get you out of my head, ya know?" I asked, and then I sneezed. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, does Amu want to go home, and have some homemade lunch? I'll make it myself," he offered. I nodded my head enthusiastically, as he started to tickle my sides. When he stopped, he offered me his hand and I took it. I was wobbly on my feet, but I let go of his hand anyway. "Can you walk alright?" I shook my head with a big smile, as I stumbled behind him, but he started to spin around, so that way he stayed face to face with me.

"Stop moving!" I yelled at him playfully. He instantly stopped, and I went around to his back side. I put my hands on his shoulders, so I could gather my strength, and then I jumped onto his back. He caught himself pretty quickly, so he didn't stumble too much. He heaved me up a little higher, as I wrapped my cat tail around it waist. He started to walk down the aisle, but he stopped when I pulled his hair.

"Ow," he said, as he turned his head to face me. "Can I help you?" I nodded my head slowly, and he waited for me to give him an answer, but I forgot for a minute.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Hey, can we buy the bells?" I asked, as I pointed to the toy in his hand.

"That's exactly what I was gonna do," he said, as he started to walk to the cashier. "You already chewed on it anyway, so I figured we'd have to buy it. Besides, I can tell you like it a lot."

"I do, Thank you Ikuto-kun!" I beamed. "Now, onward to the check out!" I pointed forward and tapped Ikuto's sides with my feet like I would a horse.

"Ikuto?" Ikuto and I turned to see Tadase standing down the aisle.

"Hey Tada-" I sneezed. "Tadase," I finished. "What are you doing here?" He walked closer to us carrying a big bag of something. I leaned forward to get a better look, but Ikuto stood up straighter, so I was forced to lean back.

"Hey Amu," he said. He looked angry for some reason. "What are you two doing here?"

"I don't remember why we were here," I said, as I tried to think, but Tadase's hair was too shiny in the florescent lights, and it was killing my eyes. Plus I saw a little fairy hovering over his shoulder. "Why is there a fairy floating over your shoulder?"

"What fairy? There's only Kiseki," he said. I laughed.

"When did Kiseki become a fairy?" I asked. Ikuto and my Charas just started to laugh. Even through my fogginess, I could that Tadase and Kiseki were really confused.

"What's wrong with Amu?" Tadase asked Ikuto. After that I kind of tuned out. I only really heard the word catnip. I started looking at my hand, and the way it moved. It was so trippy. Every time it moved, it left behind a rainbow colored trail. I looked at Tadase, and every time he moved, he also left behind a rainbow trail. I looked at Ikuto, but I could really only see his blue hair. All of a sudden, I started to see little people running through it. They went so fast, that I felt like I needed to catch them. I started trying to pick them out, but they were really good at escaping my grasp.

"What are you doing Amu," asked Ikuto, as he turned his head to look at me.

"I'm trying to catch the little people running through your hair," I said. "But they're too fast," I complained like a child. After a couple more seconds, I gave up and laid my head down on Ikuto's shoulder. It was firm, and actually really comfortable, but something Tadase said made me look back up.

"You know, she wouldn't be like this is if it wasn't for you and your stupid cat Chara," said Tadase. I felt Ikuto twitch, as I looked up to see Tadase Chara change with Kiseki. His crown was so pretty. I jumped down and went up to Tadase. I grabbed the crown from his head and ran back over to Ikuto. They both just watched me, as I started to chew on the crown, but I soon found out it tasted like metal. So, I went back to Tadase, and held out his crown to him. He tried to grab it, but I raised my hand out of the way and laughed when he didn't get it. I laughed when he failed again, and again… and again.

"I'm just kidding Tadase," I laughed. I sat the crown back down on his head, but it was crooked, so I straightened it. It still looked weird, so I spun it. "That's better." I was about to go back to Ikuto, but Tadase caught my hand, and looked at me.

"Amu, It's Ikuto's fault you're like this. Don't go back with him, I'll walk you home," said Tadase.

"Aww. But Ikuto was gonna make me lunch. Did you know that Ikuto's a good cook?" I asked Tadase. "And why are you being so serious? Am I the only one that's happy?"

"No, It's just that I don't think you should let Ikuto take you home," he said. My eyes were blurry and it was hard to focus, but I willed myself to. "He might take advantage of you while you're like this."

I slapped Tadase so hard that everyone in the store probably heard it, and it made him un-change with Kiseki. I heard a bunch of gasps from some fairies that were floating by Ikuto, except for one that was snickering.

"Don't talk like you know Ikuto," I slurred, as my ears laid back flat against my head. It was getting harder and harder to think straight. God, I was hungry. "You don't even like him half the time. And you know what? I think it's because you're jealous of Ikuto!" I hissed like a cat.

"I'm not jealous of Ikuto," he said. "Because _I'm_ your boyfriend. Not him. _We're _dating," I scratched my head, as I tried to remember what we were talking about.

"Really?" I asked when I finally remembered. "Cause it never really seems like it. We never do anything together. It's always buz… bassi… Man what's that word? Oh yeah, business. It's always business with you. You never kiss me, or tell me you love me anymore."

"You want me to kiss you?" asked Tadase. I held my head, as everything started spinning.

"I used to," I said. He started to frown, and it made me sad. Tadase all of a sudden got really mad and pushed me out of the way.

"I can't believe you Ikuto! You stole my girlfriend!" he shouted.

"Do you seriously have to cause a scene in the middle of a pet store?" asked Ikuto. He tried to look calm, but he just couldn't hide the smugness. I tapped Tadase on the shoulder, and he turned to look at me.

"You didn't really make it a challenge for him," I said. Tadase looked at the ground, and then back at me. And, that was when he kissed me. I stopped and my cat ears twitched. It was over in a second, and I could see behind Tadase that Ikuto was getting very angry. Tadase just stared at me, and probably prayed that it was enough, but it just wasn't.

When Ikuto kissed me, it was inviting, and I wanted to make it last 20 times longer than it would. Tadase was too forceful and lazy. It was too immature.

"I'm sorry Tadase," I said. I blinked hard trying to focus, but it wasn't working out to well. "But your kiss was just desperate. I didn't feel anything in it. When I kissed Ikuto-"

"You kissed Ikuto?" he shouted. I looked up at the ceiling, and lost all focus on anything with anything pertaining to the conversation. I couldn't have this conversation with Tadase right now. I was way too out of it.

"Hey, does the ceiling always spin like this, or is this just cause of the catnip?" I asked Ikuto, as he made his way to me. I slowly jumped on his back.

"It's just the catnip, Amu," he said. "Tadase, I have to get her home, but I'll have her call you… maybe." I saw Tadase grit his teeth. "Say bye to Tadase," Ikuto told me, as he waved his hand.

"Bye Tadase," I shouted, as I waved goodbye like a five year old. Since I was still Chara changed with Yue, I still had my tail, and I wrapped it around Ikuto's waist again. Tadase only watched with horror, as we left him behind. We began making our way to the cashier, which I had forgotten about. "Hey, Ikuto?"

"Yeah," he answered, as he gave the cashier the toy bells, and some money.

"When we get home, will you rub my ears again?" I asked quietly in his ear, as my eyes started to shut. The cashier gave him his change back.

"Amu, aren't you worried I might take advantage of you like Tadase said?" he asked me. With my cat ears, I heard the worry in his voice, which thought I might not trust him. I was too interested in the moving walls and purple people walking by, to even truly understand him, so I just licked his neck to tell him that everything was all good.

"You know," said the cashier lady. "You have a really nice boyfriend to carry you like that, plus he's pretty cute." That one I heard. I wrapped my arms around Ikuto's neck possessively.

"Mine," I said to the lady. She and Ikuto just giggled, as we left the store.

The walk home was loud because every time I saw a patch of grass, I told Ikuto how trippy it was. He just laughed with me, and told me he saw grass the same way when he was on catnip, which was rare.

"Hey Ikuto, put me down for a minute," I told him. He did as I asked, and my feet were quickly on the ground. I ran in front of Ikuto and studied his face. For some reason, he looked more handsome than usually.

"Why are you hotter than you usually are?" I asked him. "I can't figure it out… would your kisses be better too?" His eyes looked like they were battling something. Before I had a chance to ask him what was wrong, he pushed me back against a brick fence that was on the side of the pathway we were taking. He had one of my arms pinned above my head. I stared up at him and waited for him to make a move, but he never did.

"I can't, Amu," he said. "I won't kiss you when you're like this."

"But I want you too, Ikuto," I said. "I never told Tadase, and so he never knew. But I want you to, so I'm telling you." He was staring in my eyes, and I was staring into his. I was trying to see what he was feeling from his eyes, but my line of sight just kept going down to his lips. When I saw them come closer, I looked back into his eyes.

And that was when he kissed me. It felt so good. His lips were softer than I remember, and his lips tasted like chocolate, for some reason. I was so surprised when his tongue licked my lips that I gasped. It slipped in between my lips, and danced with my tongue. It was slow at first because I had no idea what I was doing, but as I started to get the hang of it, he started to go faster. I eventually pulled away because I needed air. I looked at him with half lidded eyes, and even through the catnip high, I could see that he was out of air too.

"I knew it would be better than the first time," I said, as I leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, as I nuzzled my face into his neck. "Come on, Ikuto. Let's go home." He didn't say anything as I jumped back onto his back. I rested my head on his shoulder, and just relished in the lasting feeling of his lips against mine. All of a sudden, I remembered how comfortable his shoulders were.

"Ikuto, do you know that you have _very _comfortable shoulders?" I asked him. I began to poke them. It was funny for no reason, but I laughed every time I poked them. "Poke, Hahaha…. Poke, Hahaha… poke, Hahaha,"

"I didn't Amu. Thank you for telling me," he said sweetly.

"Weeeeeee!" I said, as I leaned backwards and looked at the sky. I started to swing my legs merrily, as the clouds started to turn into Ikuto and me in a heart.

….

**Okay guys, here Chapter 4. Wow, this was a long chapter. I originally thought it was gonna be too short, but I thought wrong. Anyway, I hope you guys thought it was as good as I did. I hope you guys found it funny too. I found it pretty funny. Please comment if you want more Amuto. The next chapter is gonna be pretty awesome too… and hopefully a whole heck of a lot shorter. Unless you guys want it long. Just tell me.**

**P.S. Even if you've already reviewed, do it again. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. :3 **

**Ikuto says Peace!**


	5. Yeta's Yarns and Crafts

**Okay, so here I am, once again. Sorry this chapter took so long. No excuses. I couldn't get myself to finish this story, but I owe it to you guys, so I'm getting it done. **

…**..**

I woke up feeling a warm air swim around me. The light was dim outside my window, and I could see the sun slipping behind the mountains, but just barely. The clouds were tinged with orange and red, and the sight was beautiful, but not at its peak of beauty. It would be the most spectacular in about 10 minutes. That's when I realized I was looking at the sunset from my bed.

I sat up slowly, and noticed that my balcony door was open. The slight breeze blowing in was a good hint. I stood up slowly, but I stumbled as my head started to pound. My hand instinctively went to my cradle my forehead.

"Oh, god my head hurts," I said. I began to walk towards my bathroom to get an aspirin, but when I got there, I looked in the mirror, and realized that I was a mess. I was still in my day clothes, but my hair was frizzy and spastic. I quickly went to take out my clips, when I realized that they weren't there. I brushed out my hair, and went back into my bedroom. It was then that I wondered where Ikuto was. I tried to remember how we had gotten home, but every time I tried to focus on remembering, it made my headache worse.

I decided that I would just ask him what happened the next time I saw him, whenever that was.

Fate had decided that the next time I saw Ikuto, was when I went downstairs for an Aspirin, since there was none left in my bathroom. I came walking down the stairs to see Ikuto on the couch reading the newspaper. I had unconsciously walked down the stairs quietly, so he hadn't even noticed me, especially since he looked so into the newspaper. I hadn't noticed before until now how much he looked like he belonged here, in my house, on the couch reading the newspaper. The only thing that would make him look any better would be if I was sitting next to him.

I began to think about waking up in the morning to find Ikuto at the dining room table with a paper, food already set out waiting us to begin eating it. I would come up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. He would tell me good morning and kiss my cheek.

"Good Evening, Amu," said Ikuto. I came back to reality with my arms wrapped around Ikuto's neck from behind, just the way I had been imagining. I began to blush furiously, as I realized what I had just done.

"Oh um… evening Ikuto," I stuttered. I wanted to pull away so bad, but I didn't. Instead, I rested my head on his shoulder and let my eyes begin to drift, as I began to read bits and headlines of the paper.

Only moments went by.

"Ugh. How can you read this? It's so boring," I said, as I slumped more weight down on his shoulder.

"I don't particularly enjoy it either," he said getting up. I thought he would come back with some snarky remark like 'You're better to read,' or 'there are many other things I could be doing,' but he never did.

I went up to him and started poking at his sides waiting for him to do something swat at me, bark at me, something!

"Please stop Amu," he spoke.

I was completely and utterly confused.

I stared at his back and kept poking him. I was actually kind of hurt. This wasn't the Ikuto I knew. I poked him once more.

He turned on me and grabbed my wrist. I only stared there, shock taking over my whole body. I stared into his deep blue oceans which stormed with frustration. I didn't know poking at his sides did that to him.

"I asked you to stop," he said, voice dark and commanded. I tried to rip my wrist free, but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't believe this. Without any warning he let go of my wrist, and walked to the front door. "Yoru!" he called. "We're leaving." His little Chara flew down with Yue without utter disappointment. You could tell how much he wanted to stay with her, but since his master was being an ass, now he to leave.

"Fine go!" I shouted. He walked out the door, looking at me only for a split second before closing the door behind him.

I was left standing there, shell shocked. Unbelievable!

I stormed upstairs and jumped into my bed. I wasn't particularly tired, but I was incredibly depressed. I knew I was going to cry, and I prayed that I wouldn't. Puffy eyes was the last thing I needed when my parents got home tomorrow. I knew one thing…. And that was that I had absolutely no clue what had just happened.

"What's your problem!" I shouted. "You're always nice to me, whispering sweet things when no one else is around. Why are you so pissed at me? All I did was poke your sides!"

He stood there in silence for moments before letting me wrist go. He turned away from me, but I wouldn't allow that in my house.

We were in the kitchen now, and that's where we would stay. I grabbed his hand and pushed him hard against the wall. He would not walk away from me, not after what I did to Tadase this morning. I already probably lost him, I wasn't going to lose Ikuto either.

My head hurt at the thought of Tadase. God, what had happened earlier? I couldn't remember for the life of me. My hand went up to my head instantly trying to massage my brain.

"Do you remember anything from earlier?" he asked. I looked up at him, and saw embarrassment, disappointment, and frustration all balled into one. I couldn't piece anything together.

"No. Tell me," I demanded. His head turned away, but I grabbed his jaw with a hand and pulled in close, popping any personal head bubble he had. "I told you to tell me!"

In seconds he flipped us. I was pinned to the yellow wall, one arm down, the other up pinned by one of his hands, with his other hand on my jaw.

"Does this ring any bells?" he asked. I saw something flash across his eyes. He was debating something. What was it? Oh-

His lips came down on mine. His kiss was fierce, hungry. It took me by storm so quickly that I couldn't stop his tongue from slipping through. The only battle I was able to fight was the one happening in our mouths.

I remembered the pet store.

I kissed him harder, pushing against him. I was remembering. I could remember my shock at realizing our date destination. I remembered our Charas gawking at the pets. I remembered the little red Pitbull….. Why was he red? I couldn't remember.

I kissed back with a fiery passion trying to remember everything. The arm of mine that wasn't pinned wrapped around Ikuto's neck and brought him down closer to me. His chest flattened me completely against the wall. All I could feel was him.

I wanted a cat toy. I got the cat toy. In the food isle there was a person. Tadase. What was he saying? What was I saying? It was over between us. He hated us. Ikuto bought me the toy. Why did the pet store look so weird. Cat Toy, Cats, Catnip….. Catnip!

That was what gave me the headache.

Ikuto bit my lip teasingly. He wanted me to stop him, tell him where to draw the line. I didn't know where to put the line. I just assumed he would know my boundaries like last time…. Last time…. Against the brick wall in the street on our way home.

_Oh yeah. I was so high on Catnip I couldn't remember until now._

Ikuto's hands were on my sides it made me shiver with delight. His kiss was harsher this time, scarier, wanting.

I didn't know how I was supposed to react. It scared me, and I knew he wanted it to.

I pushed his chest, and turned my face away towards freedom. Ikuto stood up taller, but never giving me exit from the wall.

"This can't happen, Amu…." He spoke it softly.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. His feet dragged him away from me, and I held onto his hand until his fingers slipped through mine. He was at the door before I moved. I ran towards him, for him. His eyes showed a sadness I had never seen in them before. I reached the door right as it closed, and when I opened it he was gone.

My heart stopped.

_If I hadn't pulled away from him, he would have stayed, right?_

I found myself on the roof at 3am. The sky was dark, and the stars were visible to me, only because the surrounding area was dark. The stars were so stoic, expressionless, and didn't give me any sort of comfort.

I stared out at the city lights. They danced around telling their own story. I found that they spoke of a boy and a girl, full of enthusiasm and tease. One fateful day changes how they feel, and one seemingly fateful night fixes the change. The only problem was that the change didn't need to be fixed, what's worse is that it didn't want to be fixed.

The story was mine, and I cried, feeling one tear slip at a time.

"Mreow!"

The sound was mine. I was a cat who had a home, and had gotten lost outside. Now, I wasn't sure how to return.

My Charas left me alone to be with myself.

"Mreow! Mreow! Mreow!" I couldn't stop, and I cried and cried. The sound made me feel better, as if I was releasing all the sadness that was in my heart.

I knew he could hear me, and I prayed that he would come to me.

He never came.

The day was slow and tedious. I woke up late in the afternoon. I was alone, and it felt as if it was an eternity just to get myself downstairs. I expected to find Ikuto there, hoping that yesterday was a dream. I found the kitchen empty when I arrived. I stepped across the floor barefoot, and it felt colder than usual. I hoped to some extent, that if I stayed in one place long enough, it would feel as if he had been there to warm the floor for me, as if he had been walking around all morning waiting for me to awaken.

My imagination wasn't good enough. No matter how hard I tried to imagine him here, he never showed. Only fragmented images of him fluttered through my vision.

I went to the cabinets to get myself some cereal, reminiscing at the breakfast Ikuto had made for me only yesterday. I wanted to feel the orange juice flowing down my throat again.

So that's what I had for breakfast, cereal and OJ.

I stayed in the house all day watching TV. I didn't know exactly why I was feeling so down. Ikuto and I had never really been thing. He's always been around, and he always shows back up, so I didn't understand why I was so upset when he left. Yes, we had just kissed, and yes it was an amazing thing. It felt like we had connected, as if we were meant for each other. His warmth filled my entire body starting from my head and slithering all the way to my toes.

I stood up and shook with the feeling of rejection. That's why I was so hurt. I had wanted something to be there, and instead of taking in everything he had to offer me, I turned away because I couldn't handle it. I had ruined it all. He thought I had shown him rejection, and I thought he had given me rejection. This was all one big mess.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

At about 8pm, my parents came home with Ami. They were loud and happy, and it made me sick inside. I wasn't angry at them for being angry, but happiness just made me remember who wasn't sitting next to me.

I greeted my parents asked them how Ami did, and they all had good news followed by heavy laughter. My laughter was hollow.

Not long after my parents got home, I faked sleepiness and went to my bedroom. I turned out the light and got ready for bed, but when it came to actually sleeping, I just laid there. My bed was colder than usual, and I couldn't warm myself. I could only think of the warmth I felt when I slept with Ikuto Friday night. I wanted that warmth again.

I heard a crack at my sliding door. I lurched out of bed and rushed the door, ripping the curtains out of the way. It was Ikuto, it had to be. It was our unspoken secret sign that he was here.

I was outside in the cold air in moments, my feet frozen, legs shaking, hair on end, eyes excited. There was nothing there, just the cold empty night.

It was in that moment that I realized how alone I was. Ikuto wasn't here, and he wasn't gonna come either. I crawled back inside my room, and slumped myself into my bed. The last thing I remember hearing were small whimpers coming from my throat.

Monday was no different. A quiet empty morning filled with cold OJ. I darted for the train, and barely made, once again reminding me of Ikuto. I lunged into my seat right as the bell rang, and pretended like I had been there the whole time.

As I made it from class to class, I realized that each one got longer and longer, until I asked to go to the bathroom and didn't return to class. I was never like this. No matter how much of a punk I wanted to be I never skipped class, ever.

In my spare time I walked the grounds. I made it to the garden, and watched the small flowers. I could never choose one favorite flower. They all made up a garden of beauty. Without one, it wouldn't be as beautiful, so to only use one would be even worse.

I walked the all the halls careful to keep quiet and avoid teachers. I made it all the way to the roof, where I had never gone before. The sky was beautiful, and the clouds were small and puffy. I stared at the scene. The city was just as beautiful in the day as it was night.

When it was time for our Guardian meeting, I slowly made my way back to the gardens. I was the last to arrive. Tadase spoke to everyone, but me, not that I really cared. The way he droned on and on was absolutely infuriating. I just wished that he would shut up.

Everyone glanced between us wondering what was going on between us, but we never subjected ourselves to the questions or guesses. At one point we had a good conversation, yet only to make the stares and questions stop. The questions only slowed.

After the meeting ended, Rima and Nagihiko ran up to me. I noticed they were holding hands.

"Hey Amu," said Rima. "Is there something going on between you and Tadase?"

"Not anymore…" I said slowly. I was afraid if I said it too fast, that I would start to feel guilty.

"What?!" They exclaimed. They were both shocked at the news they had just received, and I wasn't surprised because to everyone on the outside, we did look like the perfect couple. Nobody knew the little things I felt, or the absence of his love. I needed a way to end this conversation quickly.

"Yes, we're not together anymore… but that's alright. I'm okay, and I know he will be too. He'll make someone happy, and someone will make me happy." I walked away from them both hoping that my response was satisfactory. When I was far enough, I finished my sentence.

"In fact, there's already someone who makes me happy, very happy."

The walk home was slow, and to make it longer I took a different route, without the train. The streets weren't as different as I thought they'd be. Lights glittered in different places and the faces were unfamiliar, but somehow it felt the same. I still felt the welcomeness that came with living in the area for so long. I learned quickly that most of the people around here were older folks, making them even warmer to me, which was exactly what I needed.

"Amu?"

"Yes Yue?" I responded.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Ikuto," she said. I looked at her and saw her fiddling with her tail. My other Charas gathered around her except for su, who came around to the other side.

"We all are," Miki said.

"When we see down this bad, it makes us feel just as bad as you do," Ran explained.

"What are you going to do to get him back?" asked Su.

I froze. I looked to my right, he face floating close to mine. I looked to my left and saw the girls all waiting for my response. They wanted me to be happy. No, they wanted US to be happy, Ikuto and I. I hadn't thought about what to do to get him back. I figured that he would show up and tell what was what. I never thought of taking the initiative.

I looked back to my right. My focus changed from Su to the store behind her for a split second, but that's where it stayed.

Yeta's Yarns and Crafts. The pink neon sign caught everyone's attention for at least a moment, but it held mine even longer. I knew exactly how I was going to get Ikuto back, and it was going to be very fun.

(Ikuto POV)

I didn't know how long I had been asleep for, but I was very glad that I had skipped school today. I just wasn't in the mood to be dealing with so many people.

All I wanted was her. Just her, her, her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had even gone by her house in the middle of the night yesterday and thrown a rock at her window. I knew she would come out. I did it just to see her face, but I wish that I hadn't because I will never forget the look of utter disappointment that I saw on her face. That's when I knew that her bed was just as cold as mine.

Laying here now, the room was dark, lit only by the moonlight. It wasn't too late; it was just barely dark enough to start picking out the stars in the sky. Yoru was sitting on the window ledge, his thoughts being far away from here was apparent.

Mine were far from here too, on the kiss I shared with the pink-haired little girl. No, shared wasn't the right word. I stole her kiss. I was terrible person. What teenager kisses a child.

I wanted to kiss her again.

I remembered all the things I would have done to her if she had been old enough to handle it, the way I knew I could make her feel. The way she'd….

I had to stop myself. I couldn't think those sorts of things about her. I wouldn't let myself ruin her.

I needed air… and food.

"Yoru," I called. His little face turned to me slowly. "Let's go out and get something to eat." He didn't say anything. He just floated towards me.

I sat up in my bed, looked out the window, put my shoes on, and stood up. I popped my neck to each side, hearing a small crack each time. I walked to my door, and wondered if I should even leave. Yes, this apartment was stuffy and I felt very alone, but I would feel like that anywhere else wouldn't I?

It didn't matter where I went, but at least I might accomplish something if I didn't feel caged in this room.

I felt like I had opened a present. When I opened the door, a small surprise waited for me. The end of a long piece of string laid there on the floor, and I followed it all the way down the hallway stairs. I continued to follow the string outside of the apartment complex and watched as it went all the way down the street. Something in shook inside me and said that this was a bad idea, but I didn't feel like listening.

I followed the string left, then right, past a couple of shops, and saw that the end of this string was knotted to the beginning of another of string. This string was blue, and continued for about 100 yards where the string was knotted to a green one. The string turned to yellow, and then purple. I saw the piece of string went under the bottom of the front door of my little pink-haired girl's house. Now I knew why my senses had told me not to follow, but if she had gone through the effort, it was obvious that she wanted to tell me something.

I walked inside.

(Amu's POV)

I froze when the door opened.

_Don't let my parents be home yet. Don't let my parents be home yet._

Ikuto stood in the doorway when our eyes met, and I was so embarrassed.

"Please help me," I said. I was planning on having a ball of yarn set to throw at him. I figured if he didn't want to talk, he could just be his cat self. However, before he could get here, I got sidetracked by the string and started playing with it, which puts me in my current situation.

I was covered in string from head to toe. I didn't know how stuck I was until I tried to stand up, and face planted into the floor. My feet were knotted together, and my hands were stuck behind my back. I felt hog-tied. I started to struggle and got one hand free, but as one string fell, another one knotted, and I still couldn't get up.

I just laid on my stomach on the floor, our eyes connected, as my ear flinched. Ikuto said nothing as he came over to me, but I noticed that he was smiling. I felt his hands through tight strings. I laid there for only a minute or two before I could sit up. We stayed there in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you leave on Saturday?" I asked. His fingers stopped for only a second before continuing on releasing me from my yarn prison.

"Amu," he started. He didn't continue, so I looked at him. His hands stopped and our eyes connected. I stared into secret oceans, as he stared into open tufts of pink. I wanted him to know what I had been denying for so long. I wanted him to know that I loved him, and even if he didn't love me back, that things didn't have to change. I just want to be near him.

I reached out to his face and felt my hand slide to his cheek. His faced tighten as he grasped my hand and rubbed his cheek it.

"It's okay Ikuto," I said it so softly. He looked at me with gentle eyes. I could tell he wanted it too, but something was holding him back. I still had strands of string here and there, but I wasn't stuck anymore. I stood on my knees, and inched my face closer to his. I had the mindset. I wasn't going to pull away this time. I wanted every bit of him that I could get and I wasn't going to waste any of it.

Our lips grazed each other's.

He pulled away, but I grabbed onto his shirt. His momentum went backward as mine went forward, and I landed right on top of him. I Chara changed with Yue once again, and I pinned his wrists to the floor.

I stared at him as tears started to fall. His eyes felt my pain.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you pull away from me? You're always teasing me and chasing me, and kissing me. Why is it so wrong when I try to kiss you?" My grip slipped, and I fell onto his chest.

"Because Amu," he started, "I don't want to ruin you." I looked up at him. "I don't want to take you too far, and I don't want you to resent me for it if I do. I can't imagine not being near you Amu." He cupped my face and brought his forehead to mine. "I want to be with you Amu, but I know that it can't happen yet Amu. I can't let it."

"But Ikuto!" I shouted. "I want it to happen!" He looked shocked. His face backed away from mine so he could watch me speak, as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Every time I'm with you, I can't think about anything else but you," I started. "When I'm with my friends, I can't get my mind off you, and when I'm with Tadase, I can only think of how much happier I would be spending my time with you. I thought I knew what love was, and that I had felt it before, but this feeling is knew. This is the feeling that I always wanted."

Ikuto waited for me to say it. He was patient and calm, but on the inside I could see his nerves jittering away. I took a final gulp, swallowing all fear.

"Ikuto…" I paused. "I love you!"

He pulled me into a kiss so passionate and so warm, that I felt myself melting away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as one of his hands caressed my face and his tail intertwined with mine. I felt how scared he was through his kiss, and I wanted him to feel better. I played with his hair softly and felt one of his hands slide across my lower back. I wanted his caress, his touch. He knew it too.

I tried to lick his lips softly, but all I ended up doing was biting his lip. He winced shortly before laughing. I only stared at him embarrassed.

"Amu, are you sure you want to do this, go down this road with me?" he asked. I felt that no other answer would satisfy, so I licked his neck, and jumped off him only to trip on the stupid string which we were both now tangled in.

I could still taste him.

I tried to squirm out of it, but Ikuto grabbed my ankle and started to spin more yarn around it. in retaliation, I wound some yarn around his tail, and each time it flicked around, it through more string across him. I laughed, and ended up getting even more tangled.

We stayed trapped in the yarn for an hour, before we heard a car door shut. We stopped talking and began to seriously untangle ourselves from the yarn. We barely made it up the stairs as the front door opened.

"Amu we're home!" my mother called.

"Okay mom. I'm going to bed now," I yelled back. I ran up the stairs and into my room, and saw the sliding door open. I was only saddened for a moment.

"You didn't honestly think that I had left did you?" he asked. I only jumped at him, and with his cat reflexes, he caught me like I was nothing. For once, he didn't make a comment about my weight.

He placed me in my bed, and I watched him carefully as he went to my sliding glass window. He stared at me, and I stared back at him. His gaze left mine, as he smirked and shut the door. He lifted the sheets up high letting all the cold air in, so I reached up for something warm, namely my blanket, but found the solidity of Ikuto instead, which I found to be much more comfortable and warm.

We didn't say anything to each other, just watched each other with dazed eyes, with would always be followed by a tender kiss. I eventually got the habit of how to use my tongue which Ikuto was very pleased to help with. Every time I did well, he smirked into the kiss.

I fell asleep that night feeling complete now that Ikuto was back by my side, and apparently glued to it as we fell asleep. My last conscience thought was…

_I wish Ikuto would rest his arm somewhere else so I could breathe…._

**Alright guys, this is the end of this chapter, and this is where it needs to end, but no worries 'cause I'm uploading all the finishing chapters at once. I love you guys, and thank you all for waiting so patiently. This is where this story ends guys, but hopefully I can keep interested enough to do a sequal of short stories. Keep Rockin' It! **

**Ikuto Says Peace Out!**


End file.
